1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a covered expansion card bay.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards are often utilized in electronic devices to increase storage space and/or install desired applications. Expansion cards include a PCMICA card (Personal Computer Memory International Association card), a PC card (Personal Computer card), express card, or other.
A commonly used electronic device includes a main body, an expansion card holder, and a protective cover assembly for the expansion card holder. The main body defines an opening adjacent to which the expansion card holder is located and can be exposed to an outer side via the opening. The protective cover assembly includes a cover, a rotary shaft, a shaft hole and a torsion spring. The shaft hole is defined in an inner side of the main body adjacent to the opening. The rotary shaft is fixed to the cover and received in the shaft hole, and the torsion spring is sleeved on the rotary shaft. The cover is rotatably fixed to the main body via the rotary shaft to cover the opening. The torsion spring provides a restoring resilient force when the cover is open. However, this structure of the protective cover assembly is unduly complicated and therefore costly to manufacture. In addition, the electronic device does not provide EMI (electro magnetic interference) shielding.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.